Luigi (Linx 4 video)
Luigi also known'' ''as'' ''Phychotic'' ''Killer Luigi or simply Luigi.EXE is the main protagonist/antagonist in the LiNX 4 video Halloween episode Super Luigi 64.EXE and its sequel Escaping a Real Life.EXE!! Luigi.EXE Will Show No Mercy...., he first appears in LiNX 4.exe when he was transformed from Ryan into this one to kill LiNX 4 and transform him into Mario in the end. He returned again in Escaping a Real Life.EXE!! Luigi.EXE will Show No Mercy.... He returned again in .EXE the Movie when he tries to kill Linx 4, but he was killed by him after this latter has enough of him. Story LiNX 4 just found an cursed cartridge of Super Mario 64 called Super Luigi 64, he decides to play this game, but his friend Ryan tells him it's a trap, but LiNX 4 tells it this was an harmless game, but it is not. Ryan is transformed into Luigi due to the cursed cartridge to go on his killing spree to get revenge on LiNX 4 for playing this cursed cartridge of Nintendo 64 Mario, LiNX tries to hide by anything, but Luigi follows him everywhere, he hides to open the door to prevent Luigi from entering, but Luigi enters in the door and continues to follow LiNX 4 who tries to hide by going outside of the house, Luigi uses the knife and stabs LiNX 4 by infecting him with a virus, turning him into Mario in the process, then the cycle continues. Linx 4 has a nightmare that Luigi has killed him, to get calmed, Linx 4 takes a coffee, when his friend Ryan came, this latter was transformed into Luigi once again and attempts to kill Linx 4, Linx 4 spills the coffee on Luigi and tries to escape, but Luigi follows him everywhere, Luigi throws Linx 4 on the floor and tries to kill him, but Linx 4 kicks him in the balls. Then Luigi gets mad and follows him once again, sending him to the Mario World. In the Mario World, Linx 4 saw Brian, but it was Luigi in costume, Luigi scares Linx 4 when he impersonates Ryan, injuring Linx 4, then Linx 4 attacks Luigi, causing it to vanish, then Linx 4 watches TV, but the TV is hacked, Luigi declares to Linx 4 that the nightmare continues, he escapes from TV to break Linx 4's neck, presumably killing him in the process. In .EXE the movie, he bites an young Linx 4 in the dream, but Linx 4 plots to find the weakness of Luigi, Luigi then captures Linx 4, but Linx 4 manages to break free and uses an knife to impale him in the heart, then with an scissor, killing him in the process, then Waluigi plans to avenge Luigi, but Linx 4 uses his secret weapon to stab Waluigi by taking the cursed cartridge from its heart, sending Waluigi to hell in the process, then Linx 4 manages to get rid of the cursed cartridge Super Luigi 64 away somewhere in the land, so he has never had to worry about Luigi again. Killer Luigi.png Luigi about to kill Linx 4.png|Luigi about to kill LiNX 4 Crazy Mario.png|Luigi turned LiNX 4 into Mario with a virus. Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Internet Villains Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Poisoner Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Possessor Category:Complete Monster Category:Ferals Category:Knifemen Category:Horror Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Parody/Homage Category:God Wannabe Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Mischievous